Dimension Dreams
by Lucaaaaa
Summary: Part 1 of the Dimension Saga (Escape is just a dream especially when your creator is the harbinger of chaos himself)
1. Prologue

**Dimension Dreams **

**#Prologue**

**Pocket Universe**

**Hey guys, this is going to be my biggest story to date, it is essentially going to be 3-part story with a mini part at the beginning which will be the origins. The mini part which will be the smallest is creation of the girls including their mini bios, 2nd part will be a time skip that takes them to Armada ****(Dimension Solace), then the 3rd part will be straight after they left Armada and going into Gen 1 (Dimension Love). **

**Gen 1 will be the longest set of chapters since unlike when they arrived in the Armada universe, the group don't get place anywhere near the transformers so there will be a couple chapters detailing their trip to finally actually meet the gen 1 transformers. The 4th part will be set in the bay verse just before the first movie ****(The Final Dimension).**

**During this time if anyone is interested I will release mini stories where the sisters jump into the other transformer universes like animated, prime etc, I'll try to make it possible so that the parts flow into each other in case you didn't want to read a certain universe so you won't miss anything majorly important. Also for any loyal readers out there, if you read the entire saga, the adventures of Sundancer & Multiverse there is a secret that I'm hoping you guys will enjoy so without further ado**

**_Prologue:_**

Somewhere where space is warped and time seems to not exist, a large mass floats dormant almost. It shows no signs of being alive however the inside is an entirely different story.

Inside it was conserving its energy ready to set its ultimate plan in motion, this monster was the harbinger of doom and death with a strong dislike for all creatures organic or not. It feeds off the hatred that leaks from the other universes with conflict but nothing tastes sweeter to it than the hatred between the Autobots and Decepticons.

So many universes where he could feed off the hatred both sides had for each other, however it wasn't enough it needed more which is why it was conserving his energy for this moment. Its creations would be its servants, the ones that will increase the hatred and evil in the universes which will give it enough power to break free from this cursed prison and rule everything it desired.

Slowly it focused on forming the molecules of its own cells, ever so slowly 6 tiny blobs were taking shape, but it needed something more. It had already planned for their forms to be Cybertronian but they will be on earth at some points during their mission and would need disguises and the solution came then.

It would give them the ability to become an organic to blend in with the pitiful insects that live on the planet that they rage their war on, those pathetic weak organics.

No its creations would not be weak while being in their fleshy forms, they will have full access to their Cybertronian weapons as humans and would be able to manipulate any simple mind with just their skills alone which it will personally make sure they hone and perfect.

Finally, after feeding the 6 blobs all the energy it had saved up and reformatting their very cells they took shape to reveal 6 femme Cybertronians, they were sisters in all but looks except the 2 smaller ones who were too close alike and actually resemble twins even though they were not made to be twins.

Slowly the first one awoke, optics were nothing but a sheen white showing the femme was not sided and was as what they called a neutral, it thought hard about what to call this femme before he had worked out who she would be:

**First online (oldest)**

**Designation: **Ariel

**Status: **Leader

**Colour: (Main) **Deep blue & **(Secondary)** Black

Ariel optics flickered as if registering this was her name and status before it turned to the next sister and awoken them. This sister was a lot like Ariel although it could tell immediately that they would be a lot softer then her sister, this observation gave it had a pretty good idea on what to program this sister to be:

**Second Online (SIC)**

**Designation: **Krystal

**Status: **Medic/healer

**Colour: (Main) **Ruby Red & **(Secondary) **Deep Blue

Krystal gave a soft smile as she registered this as her designation and status before moving to stand next to her sister, she walked with a grace that would be impossible to miss her. It turned to the next femme and awoken her, she was definitely a lot colder than the other 2 sisters and it had the perfect designation for her:

**Third Online (TIC)**

**Designation: **Jasmine

**Status: **Sharpshooter/Tactician

**Colour: (Main) **Sky blue & **(Secondary) **Orange

Jasmine had the most stoic face however it knew it had registered her designation and status even as she moved stiffly but with a sharp deadliness in her walk to stand beside her sisters, it was quite pleased with this creation. It turned to the 2 smaller ones who also look alike, deciding they shall be twins in all but spark it awakened them, the twins looked at each other with a devious look almost in their eyes and it knew exactly what they should be:

**Fourth & Fifth Online (Twins)**

**Designation: **Melody

**Status:** Front Liner

**Colour: (Main) **Silver &** (Secondary) **Dark Grey

**Designation: **Celestia

**Status: **Front Liner

**Colour: (Main) **Platinum Gold** (Secondary) **Reddish pink

Both twins seemed to like their designation and almost has if they were real twins they walked in synch to each other standing next to Jasmine, it knew those 2 would be a handful but very powerful servants. It finally turned to what be considered the runt of the femmes, the smallest and obviously the weakest looking. It didn't have anything in mind for her to so it gave her random name:

**Sixth Online (Youngest)**

**Designation: **Spark

**Status: ?**

**Colour: (Main) **Black & **(Secondary) **White

Spark walked over to her sisters blandly and it couldn't see anything unique but figured not every single one could be perfect. It looked at its six creations feeling quite proud of its new servants. Now was the time to train them carefully so they wouldn't ever consider disobeying it, their sparks, bodies and minds belonged to it and it controlled them. They were going to be the perfect agents of evil and it couldn't wait to finally have a good feed once it unleashed them on the universes.

**So this is of course the very short prologue, I am sure you can guess who they are going to be paired off with if I decide to. Anyways poor Spark but she has something greater set in place for her so don't worry she will find her place with** her sisters


	2. Ariel

**Dimension Dreams **

**Part # 1**

**Pocket Universe**

A few millennia pass as the mass we shall name Unicron trained his new servants. The sisters were coming along nicely, Ariel had done exactly as he programmed her and took charge of the 6 of them, Krystal turned out to be the gentlest of them although she had the tongue sharper then the sharpest known material to exist. She was the one who kept everyone in line for fear she would reformat them.

Jasmine was the quietest one who focused her attention on strategies and her aim, nothing escaped her critical eye and it made her very valuable to Ariel as the two often work on the best way to make some fear and feel deep hatred.

The twins were a handful as Unicron expected but that just made them the deadliest out of all the femmes, both were ruthless in crushing their targets and even more ruthless forcing the fear and hatred into their enemies.

Celestia was definitely the more crushing the spark with hatred and despair with words then actions with her charm and looks, whereas Melody preferred actions over words and her body was a weapon in itself as she ruthlessly forced fear and hatred into her victims with her body, that being said though the twins were definitely the most relaxed out of the sisters choosing to spend their time annoying Jasmine or plotting together.

The youngest of them though, Spark was the one who he was keeping an eye on. Despite being the runt the femmes didn't shun her like he had thought their programming would do, instead they seemed to be almost protective over her especially when Spark would show signs of breaking her programming and doing the polar opposite. It made him wonder if she was developing her own mind and if that was the case it had to be stopped before she spread such ideas to the other 5 sisters. No, he couldn't rush this he would be patient as he has been for these last few millennia, if Spark showed any sort of self-conscious she would be terminated immediately but for now he let it slide as a glitch in the programming. Oh how wrong he is going to be.

Spark approached Krystal and Ariel who seemed to be having a conversation that was very hushed. They stopped talking when they noticed the youngest of them approaching, Celestia, Jasmine and Melody didn't stop sparring but did take interest in what was going on. Right now was downtime from Unicron's brutal training regime so the girls used it to try and figure out why they were feeling such strange feelings and why it was causing them to want to fight their programming.

"I think we should tell Unicron the changes we have been experiencing" Spark stated firmly crossing her arms causing all 5 sisters to tense, Ariel narrowed her optics at Spark though

"I don't think that is wise, we would probably be offlined before we could fully explain anything and I'm not risking our lives on that" Ariel firmly disagreed,

Krystal was a little torn but was agreeing with Ariel, the twins and Jasmine still hadn't said anything. Spark got incredibly angry at them which she made sure they felt over their bond especially since her sisters made it sound like they didn't trust their creator when he had made them from his very own cells.

_He had given them the programming to live and to serve him well and yet her sisters acted so cold to him almost as if they were scared of their creator but why would they be?_ Spark didn't ponder on it much longer as she felt Unicron's presence in her mind and dismissed the conversation and relaxed so Unicron wouldn't detect her anger and allowed her programming to take control.

Another 5 millennia would pass, by this time the femmes were fully matured and were almost ready to be unleashed on the universes. Only there was an issue, the sisters had started to act strange, whenever it be questioning looks to each other at over a command, not following their own programing and even just straight up ignoring any order he programmed on the off chance. Unicron was not pleased and knew it was coming from the runt that was affecting his 5 servants so he had to figure out a way to dispose of her. He didn't have any ideas without the femmes obviously knowing since they shared a bond.

Luckily he was given the chance at the end of their training just before Unicron would release them on the world, she had approached him in his own mind essentially to talk

"Creator I wish to speak to you" Spark requested, it was very informal especially since her programming which would normally wait until he spoke first, Unicron rumbled and Spark took this as a sign to talk

"I have developed my own mind almost...I've been feeling things and I'm so confused on what is right or wrong anymore. I don't want to spread hatred and fear but I'm scared about what my sisters would think since that is our mission and it's all we know to do" Spark explained nervous but why should she be nervous, Unicron was their creator he wouldn't ever hurt them and yet Spark's now developed mind was screaming to escape, leave her sisters and just get away.

Unfortunately, she was ignoring it which was about to be her own fatal mistake. Unicron only rumbled in anger before finally speaking

"I created you, gave you life with a purpose and this is how you pay me back! By disobeying me by going against your programing! I have no use for you anymore. Your sisters will handle themselves without you" Unicron rumbled again as Spark felt her form starting to hurt, she let out a piercing scream as she felt herself start to disintegrate, the cells returning to Unicron.

Spark was begging for Unicron to stop and/or her sisters to help but no one would save her, not in this sealed off dimension. Spark screamed one more time till she disappeared from oblivion, Unicron was pleased and now his 5 servants wouldn't be distracted by the runt any longer and they wouldn't ever know she existed.

What he hadn't known was that the sisters had followed their youngest sister, they all had developed their own minds at the same time and just didn't want to say anything but Spark was naive and she wanted to get their creators help for the confusing feelings. Now she was gone right in front of their eyes, offlined by their very own creator, her part of their bond snapped and the girls all felt it with a painful wince; they quickly gathered themselves and returned to where Unicron last left them. As much as it hurt losing Spark they knew they had to play along with Unicron's programming till he released them and they would escape.

**: I can't believe Spark is gone : **a soft voice spoke over their sister bond

**: She was naïve to think that he of all would help us : **a sharp less emotional voice responded, but pain was also still evident in her voice

**: She didn't deserve any of that : : I know right; it was so painful; god why didn't she just listen to us : **two voices also chimed in

**: We won't forget her, she meant a lot and we won't let Unicron get away with it : **the firmest voice firmly stated and the other sisters sent their agreements through the bond.

The girls felt their creator's presence in their minds so they reverted back to being his mindless servants, but they all knew deep down that they would take their revenge on Unicron for taking their baby sister from them.

2 millennia have passed since Spark was offlined and Unicron was finally satisfied with his new agents of hatred and despair, the girls on the other hand were now in full control of themselves although they were still willingly letting Unicron use them until now.

Ariel and Jasmine had combined their efforts during the dull times when Unicron would be energy conserving to create a gem of sorts using Unicron's remnant of powers left-over inside of them from when he created all 6 girls. The gem was then divided up carefully by Krystal with each girl taking a piece and merging it with their sparks, this would allow them as a unit to escape Unicron's grasp and hopefully stop his spread of hatred in the other Universes.

Once they stopped the hatred they could stand together and defeat Unicron once and for all. That was the plan anyways, it all depends if Unicron would sever the link between them and him. They knew he no intentions until they proved themselves and as much as it would kill them to hurt innocents they would have to follow Unicron's programming.

**Ariel's POV**

I was looking down emotionlessly at the trembling organic who had been screaming curses at me for killing her friend?

_I don't know I hadn't been listening I was too caught up in the past, this universe had all but been corrupted with hatred and Unicron was pleased with us girls I could feel it through the link he still had that controlled us, I could hear and even taste the screams of anguish, despair and hatred directed to my sisters which in turn fed Unicron well._

The trembling organic brought me back out of my musing

"Please why did you do this! Why did you murder so many!" it yelled and I raised my eyebrow and knelt down slowly and almost predatory like

"because puny creature, we are agents of despair and hatred. It's how job given us to our creator. Now it's time for you to vanish from this horrid existence" I merely stated and in a flash my glowing blade slit her throat, they immediately clutched their throat, coughing lots of blood or something and before falling backwards dead.

I felt a twinge of guilt in my spark but dispelled it, if Unicron knew I would end up with the same fate of Spark so I nonchalantly wiped my blade clean on the organics clothes before it disappeared into my subspace. I heard footsteps but I knew immediately who it was without even turning around, I stood up, not a fleck of blood ended up on me.

I was grateful since blood and other such fluids made my armor crawl and I disliked having wash at all when I knew Unicron would be watching. I turned to look at my sisters, Melody and Celestia the youngest and twins in everything but spark were sitting on a dead robotic carcass, apparently the transformers here were much smaller compared to some other universes and couldn't fight well.

Krystal was watching with careful eyes as I knew she had already assessed me for any injury without even blinking and finally Jasmine was completely neutral.

"We have finished our mission here, let us return to Unicron" I ordered and we felt Unicron's powers envelope us as we were warped back to the dimension he was trapped in.

When we landed there was a rumble and we knew it was congratulations for a job well done before we felt Unicron disappear from our minds. We waited not relaxing till we were sure he had gone into hibernation before I opened my bond link with the girls

**:He is for now gone, how is everyone holding up?: **I questioned my sisters, I felt disgust, horror and exhaustion flood the bond and I knew I felt the same way

**:I feel so disgusting: **Celestial responded and I could tell she was probably cleaning herself as we talked

**:you are vain, a bit of blood never hurt anyone but your right about being disgusted in yourself I am also disgusted in myself: **Melody chimed in and we felt a hiss from Celestia from the vain comment which lighten our spirits a little at the friendly jab.

**:We are nothing but pawns, they didn't deserve it. We will make up for it though and won't let it happen to anymore universes. We should leave tonight: **the coldest voice broke through and we thought about it.

I wanted with all my spark to be free and if we used the crystals we could leave, especially since Unicron's link to us has weakened to the point we could essentially block it, but were we ready? That was my biggest concern especially since we didn't have a clue what was out there.

**AN: So this is part 1 of Dimension Dreams. This will only have another 2-3 chapters before we get to the good stuff so sit tight and buckle up**


	3. Celestia & Jasmine

**Dimension Dreams **

**Part # 2**

**Pocket Universe**

**AN: This is part 2 of Dimension Dreams, the next part will be where they finally escape Unicron and then we finally get started on the fun stuff aka Dimension Solace which will have a direct link to it at the bottom of part 3. You can also find Dimension Solace on my profile.**

**:bond talk:**

The 5 sisters gathered in a circle, as they each tried to tap into the crystals. But were met with an engulfing emptiness before a sharp pain caused all of them convulse as if having seizure and a deep angry grumble resonated all around them. The girls withered in torture until Ariel started screaming stop repeatedly, Unicron relented and the sisters fell into emergency stasis. Unicron was not happy with the 5 immobilised forms, they had tried to escape him by thinking their link was weak enough to break the dimension barrier but unlucky for them Unicron was not stupid and knew exactly what they were planning and this was just a fraction of the punishment they would receive, but he would wait for them to awake before dealing the rest of their punishment for trying to be disloyal insects.

**Celestia's POV**

I felt my systems turn on and I opened my optics, hearing similar noises I knew my sisters had also come back online, my body felt like It had been crushed then ripped apart cell by cell. I felt a cool tingling brush over me and knew Krystal had just scanned me checking for any serious damages but we were in good health except you know we are now in deep shit with a being of immense power and size. I knew that the little shock no matter how much it hurt was only the beginning of the torture Unicron had for us, sure enough we were all lifted up and suspended mid-air, a deep rumble was the only warning as pain began all over again to rip apart my form. I felt my arms being torn and ripped, my sisters were in no better position next to me. I don't know how long this had last put I felt the pain overwhelm my processor and I once again collapsed into emergency stasis.

When I came back online, I felt empty again. I panicked trying to feel my bond with my sisters before relaxing a little when I felt their own fear over the bond before waves of comfort, although it was a bit muted but that was probably from Unicron's attempt to block out our own conscious and replace it with his programming. I felt the grumble and I felt Unicron's programming activate, I allowed my body to follow through with its commands to practice and practice. I guess once he goes into resting I'll try and contact my sisters but for now they don't look like they are even aware of themselves either.

Finally, after what felt like another millennium I felt his programming weaken before it ceased altogether causing my body to remain still, this meant that he had slipped into his energy conserving mode and it was safe to talk to my sisters. I didn't move but began to poke at our bond gently

**: girls, please answer if your there : **I got nothing but silence so I tried again and again till finally I felt relief and annoyance through the bond

**: geez you don't have to be annoying about it : **my look alike twin grumbled and I shot relief and a mental grin to her which only made her grumble, it seemed with melody responding my other 3 sisters also opened their sides of the bond

**: Sorry Celestia, we were playing it safe : **Krystal apologised sending slight regret through the bond but I brushed that aside

**: no need so how long do you think has passed? : **I questioned and I heard shrugs till Jasmine spoke in her cool tone

**: At least another millennium has passed: **she answered and I winced that explained why my body had felt sluggish and why Unicron had us training.

A full millennium was a long time to be in stasis, especially for us

**: even still why didn't our crystals work : **Melody questioned and I felt mental shrugs and confusion from everyone but Ariel who had been silent the whole time

**: I believe it was the stupid link Unicron has. We must break free of it before we can escape him : **she responded and it made sense

**: so how do we break our link? After our last stunt I don't think he would even consider it : **I asked and once again was met with shrugs and confusion with a tinge of annoyance from Jasmine since there was no solution and she was probably wracking her brain to figure a way out.

No one else had a chance to respond to my question since our bond became weak and that was our only warning as Unicron's programming activated once again and we were back to being his mindless slaves. I can only hope that he will soon free us and we can escape this hell and put an end to him once and for all, that was my last thought before my eyes glazed over and I was fully under Unicron's command.

**Jasmine's POV**

I didn't get a chance to answer my younger sisters question due to Unicron's programming activating. I didn't think about anything till we were free again and I was covered in blood, I looked at my sisters who were in the same situation. I felt disgust and despair through our bond, Unicron must have had us destroy another universe. It was disgusting being covered in such fluids but at the same time I was glad I didn't remember what we did or was even aware. I knew it crushed my sisters each time we had to kill another innocent and blame it on the other side of the war. I quickly set to work cleaning myself with the seemingly endless supply of rags, it seemed that at least Unicron provided us with the bare essentials to function, we got our energy from himself and everything else just magically appears.

We had a small room of sorts with bare essentials since we double up on the only 2 berths that were in the room, the twins were also cleaning themselves up albeit they helped each other. Ariel and Krystal were already clean and were talking in hush tones, it was times like this I was glad for Spark who had opened our minds and we developed into our own beings. I missed her terribly even if I wouldn't voice my thoughts, I was the cold one. I would protect my sisters with my life and I would protect them from our creator. I wouldn't fail them like I did protecting Spark.

Not ever again, the room was quiet until Celestia started to hum while she finished cleaning Melody who was just watching her, I also turned to watch as did Ariel and Krystal. Celestia's humming was relaxing, peaceful almost; I knew she would have an amazing singing voice if she ever could properly sing but alas we are not supposed to have those types of traits so humming was all she could really do at this moment.

Celestia stopped humming as she noticed us watching her and smiled before looking down at the now dirty rag

"Sorry I just miss Spark, she used to encourage my voice and I must have gotten caught up in my limited memories of her" Celestia apologised, Melody had an arm around her to comfort her as I walked over and pulled her into a hug.

Celestia let out a little whimper before her eyes started to leak, I knew it must be tears because my face started to leak too. Ariel and Krystal also joined in the hug. We quickly separated and dried our faces, I felt my bond once again dim meaning Unicron's programming once again was coming back and we returned to where he left us. All to protect our secret. Soon we will escape his grubby grasp and once we do we will make him fear us.

**No one's POV**

Unicron was pleased, after the little stunt the girls tried he had once again reformatted them once he taught them a lesson. It seemed this time he was successful, there was no disobedience, no hesitation nothing. They were his perfect minions finally and he had decided after a few more missions he would finally set them free to cause chaos. Oh he couldn't wait and once he was strong enough he would break free from this space prison and consume all the universes he wanted. He knew there were other Unicron fragments out there but he was the original they were mere carbon copies with only half his power, he was the strongest and the one which wouldn't be defeated so easily like all the other universes where the transformers did somehow overcome him.

He unleashed the girls on a tiny barely newborn universe, the transformers hadn't even left Cybertron in this one and the girls made quick work playing double sides and setting off the chain reaction that jump started their war, soon that universe Cybertron will be a desolate battle field and it will be the perfect feeding ground. Still he would wait another millennia or so before he would fully free them but until then he will train them, there will be no flaws and no mistakes. And once they served their purpose he will consume them along with every other universe then he will be the one, the only one left to rule everything and recreate one big universe for him to rule over with all his little minions in it. He could hardly wait.

**AN: Aye aye, 1 more chapter to go before we get to Dimension Solace. Very excited. The girls might be strange now but they will become more fleshed out after they escape Unicron's link. Next part the girls get a guardian to help on their missions and to keep them from changing. Fat chance he is going to do a good job. Next chapter will be last one before the daring escape so look forward to it!**


	4. Krystal

**Dimension Dreams **

**Part # 3**

**Pocket Universe**

**AN: This is part 3 of Dimension Dreams, the next part will be where they finally escape Unicron and then we finally get started on the fun stuff aka Dimension Solace which will have a direct link to it at the bottom of part 4. You can also find Dimension Solace on my profile.**

**:bond talk:**

**Krystal's POV**

I didn't quite understand but I kept feeling this itch. Like something was going to happen and it was going to make our lives harder, and oh too right I was. We were enjoying the small break we get off Unicron's control when a unknown mech had entered our small haven of space. The twins immediately were in battle ready, Jasmine hadn't moved from the berth but was clutching her blaster while I stood behind Ariel so I couldn't see her reaction but I could tell she was tense.

**:What do you think is going on?: **I questioned through our bond link but got no response other than confusion and protectiveness which had come from the twins.

There was a grumble and no one made a move but we understood Unicron's grumbles it was directed coded into our processors to understand him.

"You girls are very interesting, my name is Ace and I'll be your guardian as of now. When you are on your missions it will be me taking care of you and when you are finally unleashed onto the rest of the universes I will be watching your back to make sure you girls don't try anything funny" Ace had merely stated and I could tell my sisters were not happy.

**:We don't need a fragin guardian, let me cut him down!:** Celestia had grumbled over the bond, but Ariel shut that down immediately

**:Don't that will expose yourself, take it easy for now: **and Celestia did back down albeit slowly with Melody following suit. Ace looked at each of us individually and I could tell he was searching, for what I didn't know but I wasn't going to let him hurt my sisters. I may not be much of a fighter but I knew 101 ways to poison a Cybertronian, perks of the medic trade I guess.

He didn't find what he was looking for since he looked disappointed before giving us a smile

"very well ladies, Unicron has only 2 more training missions then we can wreak havoc, doesn't that sound fun?" Ace teased as if trying to fish out any lies, we didn't do anything but nod agreeing since our programming demanded we listen to this 'guardian'.

**:He thinks he is so big now, just he waits till he goes and recharges: **Melody whispered over our bond

**:yeah we will show him we don't need a babysitter: **Celestia added and I almost sweat dropped at the evilness the two were sending each other.

I was starting to feel bad for this 'guardian' he would have to deal wraith the wraith of the twins but at the same time I wouldn't disagree with them. This Ace needed to go if we wanted any chance of escaping once the link is severed, I only hope whatever the twins have planned they wouldn't expose themselves like Spark, if they were taken from us like Spark I would offline Unicron and myself right there.

**:You will get your time, for now let's just play along. We are trying to escape remember: **Ariel reminded the twins and they stopped mentally talking about plans to get rid of Ace.

I didn't understand it, Unicron hadn't taken control over our programming at all, instead it seemed everything was left up to Ace and it was leaving me very concerned. Just what was our creator planning, I could tell my sisters were also concerned but we couldn't show it outwardly otherwise Ace would know that we are not under Unicron's complete control and that could lead to us ending up like Spark.

Ace had run us through the same typical drills before we once again were warped to a primitive newborn universe, at this point in time Cybertron was still golden and the transformers were living peacefully. Not for much longer anyways, our job was to jump start the war and the only way to do that was to have Megatron activated, _sigh this was going to be a loooong day _I grumbled to myself and I felt amusement though my bond from my sisters which made me grumble even more.

I approached the still form that was to become Megatron, Ariel gave me a nod to proceed so I powered the machine that would activate Megatron's programming, I then took a step into the shadows blending in with Ariel as if we were never there. Megatron had sat up looking confused as Celestia approached slowly almost like a predator stalking her prey, which she was doing at this exact moment.

"Glad to see your awake~How do you feel?" she asked softly playing on her words and I felt a snort from Melody over our bond. Celestia was too good at word manipulation, Megatron seemed confused before the typical smirk played across his face

"I feel like I was reborn!" he replied and Celestia smiled sweetly

"good but don't you want revenge on those who did this to you~" she cooed and Megatron programming seemed to latch onto her words as he stood up an evil look now settling on his face

"Yes I do want revenge! For reawakening me femme I will not crush you today! Now go before I change my mind" Megatron ordered and Celestia rolled her eyes.

Celestia walked over to us and merged into the shadows, we watched as Megatron disappeared and we knew we had completed our job. We felt the tingle of warping as we felt ourselves no longer deep underground but now back in the small room Unicron had provided us, Jasmine and Melody were already waiting with Ace who had a very satisfied smirk and was oozing cockiness on his face and honestly it made me want to punch him in the face which is rare since I didn't like violence much but I would make an exception for him.

I knew my sisters felt the same through our bond as we stood waiting for Ace to say anything

"good job ladies, you exceeded my expectations-" Ace was cut off by a clink as a bucket fell on his head along with what I assumed was paint effectively making him look like a sparkling just upchucked all over his nice silver finish.

I quickly turned my head to hide the smirk that appeared on my face as I felt the twins roaring in laughter over the bond and even Jasmine and Ariel were chuckling although we kept a straight face to not give anything away. Ace removed the bucket and it was hilarious since the normally silver mech was now a beautiful hot pink and all the cockiness and smirk was gone and he had a really pissed off look on his face

"who did this!" he demanded and not a single one of us flinched after all how could any of us have done it if it isn't in our programming.

As ace took a threatening step towards us there was a grumble from Unicron and an even larger clink as a pile of metal fell on Ace burying him drowning out his noises of anger and frustration.

**:that wasn't us: **Celestia quickly denied while Melody couldn't stop laughing over the bond, it was nice that my sisters were sharing their amusement and happiness over the bond. Ace pulled himself out cursing Unicron and as if it was comically timed another bucket of pink paint fell on him effectively knocking him out.

It was just too much as our bond was filled with mental laughter, amusement and happiness, who knew our creator had a funny side to him but we sobered up quickly since we knew no matter what he still killed our sister in cold blood and we were quickly reminded of the harsh reality of our existence. Just as quickly the bond was silent again with a tense feeling through it as it dimmed and Unicron's programming took over.

**Ace's POV**

_Those femmes think they are so great, with their little tricks and hiding their mental bond from Unicron. Oh how I would wish I could just have Unicron dispel them but no I had to earn Unicron's favour and in order to do that I have to train these damn useless femmes. While Celestia and Jasmine possess power skills i.e. their mental thinking and play on words, Melody was just a pain since she was all action, Ariel was too tight and Krystal was too soft. _

_These damn femmes are not making this job any easier _I let out a small quite sigh, I was along in one of Unicron's main hallways probably that leads to the brain but either way I needed to think without the damn femmes or Unicron butting in.

I knew Unicron wouldn't care for me at the moment since he was focusing on the femmes so it gave me time to think _Dammit, soon I will have the absolute power and those damn femmes will be out of the way. Soon, so very soon it will be my time to have all the power!_

**?'s POV**

I narrowed my eyes at Ace who seemed to be grinning like a madman, I knew he was no good at all, and now the femmes are going to be in so much trouble. I could only hope that they escape before Ace has any chance to reveal them to Unicron. I wished it with all my being if I had one I think. I didn't know what I was, I had no body or form yet I could see and hear everything that happened in Unicron, it was a strange feeling but I welcomed it. I enjoyed watching the 5 femmes train and the sister bond they felt, I was curious on who this Spark was they kept mentioning but I guess it must have been one of them that Unicron disposed of. Alas that is a shame but nothing I can do, I felt a warm pull and smiled closing my eyes. It was time to rest, tomorrow I would watch some more.

**(AN: So we have now met ace, i'm sorry these chapters are so small. i intended there only to be snippets essentially of the girls creation and who Ace was. Dimension Solace will be much more longer and i can't wait! Next chapter is the last one before we start Solace.**


	5. Melody

**Dimension Dreams **

**Part # 4**

**Pocket Universe**

**AN: OH DAMN GUYS THIS IS IT. Final chapter before we actually begin the main storyline! Let's get to it!)**

**:Bond talk:**

**Melody's POV**

*poke* I was trying to recharge peacefully alas when you have a twin sister and 3 older ones you don't get any peace. *poke* I tried to ignore the fact that was someone was trying to get my attention and poking my side by rolling over *poke* *poke*. Now I was really getting angry, I swear if they poke me one more time... almost as if they knew my internal anger I felt it *poke*. I jumped up quickly fury leaking through my bond, I was staring at a grinning Celestia. Our 3 other sisters had jumped at the sudden anger but didn't stop Celestia, it was almost as if they were amused about it all.

Before any one could say anything I let my emotions drop as our bond dulled and Unicron's programming took over, except this time it was different. I could still see and hear this time, it was almost like how things were before with our original escape attempt. Ace walked into the room in all his gloriousness _cough_ sarcasm _cough_, Ace seemingly knowing what I thought had shot me a glare which I of course didn't react to giving him no satisfaction.

"Alright ladies, one more mission and depending on how you do will depending if you are ready to fly the coup as the flesh blags say" Ace announced and while we showed no reaction I could feel excitement in my spark but I squashed it down before Unicron noticed anything.

Ace was pleased with the silence it seemed as I felt my body began the warp process. I closed my eyes and when I opened then seconds later we were once again on a primitive earth of sorts. At least I thought it was earth, our bodies on auto pilot control followed Ace as he leads us into a cave which was sealed strangely

"this is Cybertron, before the Quintessons, before any transformers it was organic but what we are about to do will jump start everything. We will single handily start the very first great war right here all we need to do is make sure the right people get the signal" Ace explained and Jasmine walked forward still under the control of Unicron obviously and Ace at this current moment as she pulled out her blaster and in one shot destroyed the rock.

She subspace the weapon as once again we followed Ace passed the smoking remains of the rock, the small cave now became a metal of sorts and Ace held his hand over a rock which started to glow strange symbols before a bright light shot into the sky. I could tell my sisters wanted to know but to speak on our own would expose us so we had to wait for Ace to tell us what he did. But he never did all he did was direct us back outside the cave

"nothing more to do here, we must now wait for this universe to build itself" Ace dismissed the universe very easily which was suspicious, then Ace broke into a very large grin

"now if you can defeat me before the transformers make it to this mudball of a planet, you shall be free. Those are Unicron's orders" Ace decreed and none of us moved.

_No way it's this easy, there is a catch but where _I didn't get a chance to elaborate on my thoughts as a sharp pain felt like it shattered my brain and through my pain filled optics I could see my sisters in the same position, a deep grumble was all that was heard and then Ace took off on a straight beeline for my almost disabled sister. _So that is it we are massively handicapped and Ace gets to beat us to nothing. Some fair test this is, but I couldn't let my twin get hurt no way not to this little glitch_.

I managed to fumble for my weapon and shut as Ace was about to impale Celestia I shot him in the foot giving Celestia enough time to roll away although it wasn't graceful and was more instinct than anything else.

**:Thanks Melly: **Celestia thanked me and I grumbled through the pain at the nickname

**:now isn't the time to start, Ace is trying to kill us!:** I retorted back as Krystal had somehow negated the effects of Unicron's self-inflicting pain and was now 1v1 Ace. We knew she was trying to give us time to get our shit together, I rolled over to watch Krystal take a nasty gash to her arm which I knew was her turn to back out. As she jumped back a shot hit Ace in the other leg causing him to face plant the floor, we turned to see Jasmine was on a rock. Her famous sniper was smoking meaning she took the shot although I could tell her attention was weak and woozy from the way her optics were unfocused.

**:move Melody!: **was the only warning I had as I ducked behind the rock that disintegrated, I looked up to see Ace already on his feet holding a blaster and I knew one hit from that was game over. This test just became a real game of life or death, I dodged another blast as I took cover in the cave's entrance. I spotted Krystal 10 feet away tending to her arm injury, I surveyed the small battle field. Jasmine was nowhere in sight probably to get a better position and Celestia and Ariel were tag teaming to get the blaster away from Ace.

I wanted to help but crumbled to my knees as my head felt like it was being split in two, as I clutched it I felt a soothing feeling as the pain ebbed away. It wasn't gone but enough for me to work around, I looked to see Krystal had someone opened the panel at the back of my head and lowered my pain receptors. I realised this must have been how she was able to ignore the pain Unicron was using as a handicap, with a quick thanks I exited the cave entrance to join my 2 sisters against Ace.

My arrival must have made Ace worried since now he had to deal with 3 of us while he should have no location on Jasmine or Krystal, he snarled at us non to happy now at his odds.

"you damn little girls, you are just a stepping stool. I'll offline all of you here now and I'll be the one true servant of Unicron and then once I get close enough ill rip out his very processor and then I'll be the one to rule the universes" Ace admitted and I mentally rolled my eyes

**:this guy is really nutty: **Celestia commented over our bond and I couldn't help but agree with her. I snapped up and realised what this meant, Ariel must have too.

**:girls we have been using our bond and no repercussions? Does this mean the link is severed?: **Ariel questioned and I could feel my other sisters also realise what I had just done.

**:I can't feel Unicron anymore in my programming! It is like it's disabled and the pain is gone too!: **Krystal quickly reported and I felt the excitement building up inside of me

**:Wait so if just drop his ass we can get out of here?: **I asked and upon receiving a confirmation looked at Celestia as we both got our evil glint of knowing what to do without even saying a word.

As if we were 1 in the same we both ran forward and tackled Ace to the dirt, Celestia fumbled for something in her subspace pocket, before she removed an energon rope and tied him up before moving off him as he tried to get up but couldn't.

"where did you get that?" I asked and Celestia just gave me a wink and I knew I didn't want to find out. Ariel walked over and stood between us

"good job girls" she commented before kneeling down while Ace glared

"you think you're lucky now? Unicron won't let you go and we will hunt you down and kill your sisters off one by one. Wouldn't you like that?" Ace taunted and before any of us could react Ariel decked him hard in the face knocking him out cold.

She stood up dusting her hands as we all converged to stand beside her starring at our knocked out 'guardian' or ex guardian now. Krystal already went to work tending to the tiny cut Celestia had somehow gotten even though she kept dismissing Krystal saying she was fine and to stop being a mother hen. Besides that, we just kind of stood there taking in the fact that we were finally free. We no longer had to live with the regrets of killing innocents to feed our creator and we could finally start out single mission to put an end to him once and for all.

**No one's POV**

Ariel turned to her sisters "alright we don't know how long that Ace is going to remain knocked out so we should get out of here while we got the chance" Ariel stated firmly and Jasmine stepped forward

"should we try to dimension jump again? If I'm correct it was only Unicron's link that was keeping us tied to that pocket dimension so now we should be able to jump freely as long as we are a unit of course" Jasmine suggested and Ariel turned to Krystal, they were not going to jump if any of them were injured but Krystal gave a firm nod

"everyone is in basically perfect condition almost" Krystal answered the unspoken question and that was all the clearance Ariel needed.

"Alright let's try this again girls" she stated softly as she grabbed Krystal's hand and Jasmine's hand, who had also linked hands with the twins so they were standing in a small even circle "remember focus on the shards and our bond, doesn't matter where we go as long as it isn't here" Jasmine reminded everyone before she closed her eyes.

There was a warm glowing light under the girl's feet and reality started to disappear around them, each of them refused to let go of each other as they pushed the energy through their bonds and into each individual crystal. It hurt so much but they had to preserve through it, they did not want to be caught and returned to Unicron. They wanted to avenge their baby sister and put an end to Unicron even if it costed them their lives they would do it. They would be servants no more, they will become their own individual selves with no programming telling them what or how to do things. It is thanks to this determination that built up so much energy that there was a white blast which ripped apart the ground and sky until there was nothing...

**(AN: And this is the end of Dimension Dreams. Now we finally start Dimension Solace in the Armada universe. A couple of explanations as well, Dimension dreams take places solely in a tiny pocket dimension that was created to hold the original Unicron, all those other Unicron's out there in the other dimensions are fragments from the original one which gave life to the sisters. So the couple of universes the girl's practiced in were in the same pocket dimension and were newborn universes that Unicron had personally selected for the girls to train in. Each dimension holds a few 100 different universes per say, this means each dimension holds 1 of the universes the girls will visit eventually.**

**Anyways Ace is not out yet and he will become a main character in the story as the antagonist to the girls as he tries and (fails) to capture the sisters and return them to Unicron. The girls will primarily talk normally but when around others they will use their sister bond a lot more since they are very private about their connection to Unicron, the girls will get sparkmates (partners) in this and the boys will play a key part in the girl's growth as a team and as a family.**


End file.
